


«Черный человек»

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> «Черный человек»*<br/><b>Автор:</b> TylerAsDurden<br/><b>Бета:</b> Wildnessy<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1935 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Чехов/доктор Маккой, мистер Хайд!Маккой/Чехов<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> херт/комфорт/, ангст, AU<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Описание:</b> Только один из них болен, но кого убьет эта болезнь — еще вопрос.<br/><b>Предупреждения/Примечания:</b> юст, даб-кон, насилие, если вы заметили что-то общее с сериалом «Джекил» — вам не показалось;<br/>*название фанфика совпадает с названием поэмы С.Есенина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Черный человек»

«Закрой глаза и думай об Англии»  
© Королева Виктория  
______________________________________

«...Я в цилиндре стою.  
Никого со мной нет.  
Я один...  
И — разбитое зеркало...»  
© С.Есенин  


  
_Cердце стучит в ушах и тошнота накатывает удушливой волной, но это — только секундная слабость. «Закрой глаза и думай о Звездном Флоте»._

_Ему страшно. Нет, он не боится боли или унижения, не боится умереть — есть вещи куда страшнее. Потерять себя, сломаться здесь и сейчас, когда до цели осталось так ничтожно мало. И он зажмуривается, делая глубокий вдох._

_Через пятнадцать минут, когда все заканчивается, он пробует пошевелиться. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки, проверяя чувствительность онемевших пальцев, и с облегчением констатирует, что переломов нет. Осторожно сдвигает ноги, закусив от боли губу. Вдох. Выдох. Открыть глаза смелости еще не хватает. Он хочет только одного: чтобы тот, чьи прикосновения надолго останутся на его теле саднящими синяками, исчез. Растворился в темноте комнаты и больше не появлялся..._

 

— Павел? — Леонард говорит негромко, мягко, но твердо сжимает его плечо, вырывая из беспокойного сна. И он улыбается ему через силу, приподнимается на кровати, позволяя обнять. — Все в порядке, все закончилось. Это просто кошмарный сон. — Он вслушивается в звучание глубокого, бархатистого голоса у самого своего уха и просто не может не поверить ему. Все будет в порядке.

Доктор Маккой отпускает Павла и поднимается с койки, на которую успел присесть, успокаивая его.

— Останься, — голос звучит как чужой, хриплый и совершенно бесцветный, но Павел прокашливается и повторяет, протягивая руку: — Не уходи?

В тусклом освещении лазарета доктор Маккой выглядит еще более измученным и усталым: темные мешки под глазами, прилипшая ко лбу сбитая челка и непривычно бледное, исхудавшее лицо почти пугают. Ему нужно добраться до каюты, выспаться как следует и поесть. Но Леонард остается — когда он разучился ему отказывать?

Павел нежно перебирает пальцами его волосы, словно это он здесь — тот, кому нужны утешение и поддержка. И слышит, как, незаметно для себя засыпая, доктор Маккой тихо шепчет куда-то ему в плечо:

— Никто больше никогда не тронет тебя. Я убью любого сукина сына.

Он не может видеть, как Павел едва заметно качает головой. Он не сомневается: убьет. Но не допустит этого. Он слишком долго за него боролся, чтобы вот так все разрушить. Павел прикрывает глаза, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Леонарда, и, стискивая зубы, в который раз мысленно дает обещание: «Он никогда не узнает».

На самом деле, лежать на узкой стандартной койке медотсека, совершенно точно рассчитанной на одного, вдвоем неудобно. У Павла начинают затекать спина и шея, понемногу немеет правая нога. Но он вслушивается в тихое, безмятежное дыхание и не решается тревожить его сон: он как никто другой знает, какая это теперь редкость. Настенные часы беззвучно мигают, отмеряя полночь. Еще немного — и ждать будет уже нельзя, но он решается дотянуть до предела, не в силах выпустить доктора из объятий.

_Спок говорит, что это опасно: вероятность серьезной травмы или даже смертельного исхода неоправданно высока. Капитан не улыбается и только с силой сжимает плечо энсина в молчаливом согласии. Опасность, о которой говорит коммандер, неоспорима, но Павел не может поступить иначе, не может позволить кому бы то ни было другому рисковать собой в этих обстоятельствах и не может оставить все как есть._

_Все будет в порядке._  
—

Время неумолимо движется к половине первого, и Павел понимает, что ждать дольше попросту безрассудно. Он аккуратно вытягивает гипошприц и, прежде, чем вколоть, невесомо целует Леонарда в макушку.

Лекарство начинает действовать, и доктор Маккой беспокойно ворочается, крепче обнимает Павла, когда тот пробует встать, цепляется за его плечи и негромко стонет. Павлу стоит огромных сил все-таки выбраться с койки и отойти на пару шагов, переводя дух, не потому, что Леонард физически сильнее, но потому, что в эти секунды он отчаянно остро чувствует себя нужным. «Нельзя», — Павел снова отдает себе мысленную команду и глубоко вдыхает.

Он возвращается к койке, выпуская фиксирующие ремни, и проверяет, чтобы они не прилегали к телу Леонарда слишком плотно – от мысли, о ком он сейчас проявляет заботу, трясет, но он тут же одергивает себя, зная, что это все еще доктор Маккой, конечно, он. И еле успевает убрать с ремней руку, когда это начинается. Медленно, намного медленнее, чем месяц или два назад – Павел невольно улыбается своим мыслям: «Работает!» — черты доктора оплывают, темнеют волосы, плечи становятся шире, и серые синтетические ремни на его теле натягиваются чуть не до треска.

Он открывает глаза, моментально находя в полумраке помещения Павла, и лениво улыбается ему. Лениво, уверенно и бесконечно похабно.

— Павел.

— Мистер Хайд, — тот коротко кивает в ответ, присаживается на стул на безопасном расстоянии в несколько метров от койки и скрещивает на груди руки.

— Все-таки успел, — Хайд улыбается, и, Павел не уверен, но ему кажется, что в голосе того слышится плохо скрываемая гордость. – Мой умненький русский мальчик.

— Не твой, — спокойно поправляет Павел. В его голосе нет злости и даже неприязни. Он просто устал злиться, а перепалки и агрессия, казалось, только доставляют Хайду удовольствие – совсем не то, что Павел хотел бы ему дать.

— Мой, — безумная улыбка не сходит с его губ, так похожих на губы Леонарда, и он облизывается. — Я все еще чувствую твой вкус, знаешь? И запах. М-мм, — тянет он, принюхавшись, — ты обнимал его? Он тебя обнимал?

— Это не твое собачье дело, — Павел не взрывается, не рычит, он просто констатирует факт, четко проговаривая каждое слово.

— Мое. Это мое дело и абсолютно точно мое тело. Ты же знаешь, Пави, признайся хотя бы себе. Мы с ним все еще один человек, хоть он и не знает о моем существовании.

Отторжение неприятной липкой волной проходится у Павла между лопаток: он делает так всегда, объединяет себя и Леонарда в одно целое, пытается смазать в восприятии разницу между ними. Павел знает: стоит только и ему начать так думать, и вся броня, весь план разлетятся хрупким карточным домиком. Они не одно и тоже, Хайд — всего лишь опасная болезнь, из цепких объятий которой Павел пытается вытащить доктора Маккоя, не больше и не меньше того.

Хайд поводит плечами, проверяя ремни на прочность, и удовлетворенно хмыкает:

— Думаю, выдержат. Что ж, мы можем наконец-то спокойно поговорить, как считаешь?

Павел презирает себя за то, что в этих низких, проникающих под кожу модуляциях он все еще слышит тот самый голос. Мистер Хайд, не дожидаясь ответа, на который и не рассчитывал, продолжает:

— Ты ведь надеешься «вылечить» его, правда? Избавиться от меня навсегда. Пави, мой милый Пави, почему ты совсем не думаешь о себе? — Хайд совсем по-Маккоевски приподнимает бровь, и его голос вибрирует наигранным сочувствием: — Ведь это я, а не он, прикасаюсь к тебе. Он никогда не целовал тебя, правда? Не отвечай, я бы узнал, если да. Его нет в моей голове, но я есть в его. Правда-правда. Я даже пару раз пробовал навести его на мысль, кто здесь пациент, но ты так умело выкручиваешься, мой птенчик. Скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь?

— О том, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты заткнулся.

На самом деле Павел не думает ни о чем: думать сейчас, поддаваться на его провокации — далеко не лучшая идея.

— Серьезно, Пави, расскажи мне. Допустим, твое лекарство сработает. И что ты будешь делать дальше? «Выпишешься» из лазарета и отпустишь его так просто? Все это нужно тебе, так же как и мне, так же как и нам с ним… — Если бы Павел не изучил досконально все отклонения Хайда, он мог бы предположить, что тот гипнотизирует его в этот момент своим немигающим темным взглядом. — И, если хочешь знать, я начинаю вырабатывать иммунитет.

Павел морщится. Плохо. Если даже Хайд лжет, на что Павел очень и очень надеется, у него есть всего один способ проверить это: взять на пробу кровь, пока тот трансформирован. А значит, подойти к нему совсем близко.

Ноги становятся ватными, но Павел не может позволить себе слабость. Только не сейчас. Только не когда у него почти получилось. Он должен знать наверняка — возможно, когда Хайд вырабатывает антитела, его лихорадит. Возможно, это все-таки хорошая новость, это может дать шанс улучшить лекарство: наконец выявить слабость мутации. Вытаскивая шприц для забора крови и оборачиваясь, Павел улыбается, и сталкивается взглядом с Хайдом.

— Пави, — ласково тянет тот. — Иди ко мне.

Ублюдок знает, что Павел не может не подойти сейчас.

На самом деле, если держаться на расстоянии, ремни сработают. Но, стоит подойти ближе — Павел не знает, почему, они так и не нашли причину — Хайд станет только сильнее. А значит… Значит, нужно вдохнуть поглубже и, пока все не закончится, не потерять шприц с забором.

Павел подходит быстрым шагом, всаживая шприц Хайду в предплечье, и успевает нажать на поршень прежде, чем уже свободная, слишком сильная мужская рука перехватывает его запястье.  
—

«Закрой глаза и думай о Звездном Флоте», — Павел не знает точно, почему из всех известных ему мантр работает именно эта. Он считает секунды, почти расслабившись — так действительно меньше боли — и пытается не сосредотачиваться на ощущениях. Хайду не удавалось прикоснуться к нему несколько недель, так что даже кровоподтеки на бедрах сошли полностью, и потому, когда он входит сразу на всю длину, боль особенно острая.

— Я так скучал по этому, Пави. Я так скучал, — Хайд шепчет ему в самое ухо, обдавая шею влажным горячим дыханием, прижимаясь к его обнаженной спине всем телом. Павел упирается щекой и коленями в стену, и Хайд без особых усилий держит его на весу, крепко сжимая над головой сцепленные запястья, и шаря по животу и внутренней стороне бедер свободной рукой. Он резко толкается вперед и медленно выходит из него почти полностью. — Хочешь, я буду нежным сегодня?

Медленно, тихо постанывая, он снова входит в него сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Какой же ты горячий, мой мальчик…

Павел плотнее стискивает зубы, плотнее зажмуривается. Огромный, как и сам Хайд, член начинает двигаться в нем быстрее, задевая простату, смешивая безумную боль с ненавистными всполохами удовольствия. Павел инстинктивно уворачивается, когда Хайд приближается к его лицу, пытаясь поцеловать, и слышит его тихий рокочущий смех у самого уха.

— Никаких поцелуев в губы, да, мой мальчик?

Он резко сжимает член Павла, начиная толкаться сильнее, выравнивает дикий ритм, но все еще будто играет с ним, непривычно щадя. И Павел догадывается, что это не обещает ничего хорошего. Горячий язык проходится по его шее, смещаясь на вывернутые плечи, возвращается к лицу, по-животному облизывая щеку. Хайд негромко, гортанно стонет, заглушая прерывистое дыхание Павла, и снова замедляется. Он входит в него на всю длину, затем оставляет только головку, плотно зажатую мышцами сфинктера, и повторяет это раз за разом, поглаживая указательным пальцем яички Павла, слизывая с его шеи капельки пота, и снова заговаривает с ним: — Пави, — слова вырываются из его горла, словно с трудом пробиваясь сквозь сбитое дыхание, — ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю своего мальчика? Знаешь, Пави?

«Закрой глаза и думай о Звездном Флоте. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста», — Павел чувствует, как поднимаются напряжение и усталость прошедших дней и слезы подкатывают к горлу.

На очередном глубоком толчке Хайд зарывается носом в коротко остриженные волосы на затылке Павла и с чувством втягивает запах, касается губами колючих кончиков, негромко вскрикивая от удовольствия, и снова вдыхает, теперь упираясь в его темечко лбом.

— И сегодня у меня есть для моего мальчика подарок, — рука на павловом члене жестко проходится вверх и вниз, — ведь мы оба хотим, чтобы наш Пави был счастлив. — И Павел не уверен, кого тот сейчас имеет ввиду.

Хайд отстраняется, и его движения принимают привычный, агрессивный и жесткий ритм, почти позволяя Павлу раствориться в боли, пока не становятся более сбивчивыми и прерывистыми. Он чувствует, что стер об стену колени и разбил бровь, но отмечает это только на краю сознания. Скоро все закончится. Хайд на грани, а значит осталось совсем чуть-чуть… Но тот вдруг останавливается, прижимаясь к Павлу всем телом, почти обнимая его и вкрадчиво, с явственным наслаждением в голосе шепчет:

— Это для тебя, любовь моя. — Прежде, чем со всей своей нечеловеческой силой вцепиться зубами ему в трапецию.

Павел приходит в себя от собственного крика, который слышится ему как бы со стороны, чтобы понять, что прошло не больше секунды и впившиеся в его плечо зубы никуда не исчезли. Хайд держит его все так же крепко, когда по телу насильника проходит крупная дрожь.

— Нет!

Крик повисает в воздухе мгновением раньше, чем зубы разжимаются, и он слышит немного хриплый, шокированный, совершенно другой голос:

— Павел?..


End file.
